Butterfly Dream
by Silvered Aegis
Summary: [AU] Princess Cagalli was forced into an arranged marriage but managed to escape. On her adventures, she meets Athrun, a scholar. Unlikely to ever get along, Miriallia decides to play matchmaker for the dysfunctional couple. Mainly AthrunXCagalli.


Disclaimer: All characters and affliations to Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED DESTINY belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except for the plot.

Author's Note: I'm back with another story -crickets chirp in the background-. This is going to be a multi-chapter story so I will be required to constantly update, despite my lazy, procrastinating nature. Other than those two notes, enjoy.

* * *

**Butterfly Dream **

**Prologue**

* * *

The big day was soon approaching. Flowers graced the white marble pillars supporting the stain glass window ceiling. The maids were scurrying around the modest castle, fussing over the smallest details. In three days, the princess of Orb was to be wed to a wealthy noble. 

At sixteen, the princess had grown to become a beautiful young lady. Her golden locks fell lightly on to her shoulders. Her amber eyes were intense and captivating. Her figure was hidden in the baggy shirts and pants that she constantly appareled.

Her temper was another matter completely. She had a feisty temper and defiance was the first impression she gave to everyone. She was short on patience and particularly hated to wait for the seamstress to finish appraising the dress she was modeling (the seamstress's own design, of course).

The princess had no intention on being wed so early in her life. Hell, she didn't even like that purple haired ape, but her father assured her that the man was very kind and that was for the best. She was currently thinking of a way to escape.

* * *

"Miriallia," called the princess, "Come here for a second." 

Miriallia was not only the princess's lady-in-waiting; she was also the princess's best friend. They had grown up together under the care of Lord Uzumi Nara Attha (otherwise known as the king). Miriallia was always there to assist the princess in times of 'dire need'. She had a shrewd feeling that this was one of the times.

"Princess Cagalli," Miriallia bowed, panting slightly, "You called?"

"Yea," Cagalli said, "And drop the formalities. We've known each other for too long to be this formal. I need your help."

"Sure," replied Miriallia cheerfully, leading the door close on her way in.

"I can't think of a way to weasel out of the engagement plan," complained the blond princess.

"You're still thinking about that?"

"Duh," replied Cagalli in an undignified fashion.

"But Sir Yuuna is a wonderful man," assured Miriallia, "You'll be happy together. Maybe start a family, have a few sons–"

"Don't you dare start talking about me starting a family with that ape," warned Cagalli, "Just the thought of marrying him makes me want to puke. And, one more thing, how do you know that he's nice? Have you met him?"

Miriallia shook her head, "No. His Majesty was boasting about how wonderful Sir Yuuna is to the barons and I overheard."

"Well, those are lies."

Miriallia gasped, "You should not accuse His Majesty of spreading lies. He is truly only thinking of your well-being. You must be grateful."

"Hmph," huffed Cagalli.

"But if you think that you'll be happier without this marriage," sighed Miriallia, "I can help you come up with a plan."

Cagalli jumped up happily, "Will you Miriallia? Oh, thank you, thank you! You're the best! I'm sure that I'll be happier off without this marriage."

Miriallia smiled, "Well then, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

On the day of her wedding, princess Cagalli could not be found anywhere on the castle grounds. Gone with her, were her lady-in-waiting and her coachman, Kira.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if the chapter was a little short but this is only the prologue. If there were any mistakes (both information-wise and grammar-wise) please let me know in your review. It's been a long time since I've looked into the medieval times (I'm not even sure if I spelt it right). Athrun will hopefully make an appearance in the next chapter. Please drop off a review.


End file.
